Aftermath
by AccioPhoenix7
Summary: Ginny get's seriously injured in the Battle of Hogwarts causing Harry to realise what means most to him in the world.


Harry walked into the Great Hall with a sigh of relief. He had done it. He had defeated Voldemort. After months and months of hunting horcruxes and evading snatchers and death eaters the war was finally over and now it was time to mourn for their fallen friends. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Colin Creevey, even Snape, a man who Harry had hated throughout his time at Hogwarts who he now considered to be the bravest man he has ever known.

Harry's eyes scanned the Great Hall trying to find the red-headed Weasley clan. Suddenly, he caught sight of Mrs Weasley, she appeared to be leaning over someone who was laying motionlessly on the ground. The rest of the family surrounded the bed with concerned looks on their faces. As Mrs Weasley shifted slightly Harry caught a glimpse of the person she was tending to. His heart dropped as he saw that the person had long red hair and was lying motionlessly on the floor.

Harry raced over to her and knelt by Ginny's side. She had blood dripping from a large cut on her forehead and dried blood coming from her nose and on her lips. He could also see a large cut on her chest and the blood had begun to soak through her shirt. Her skin was ghostly white and she did not move. He looked over at Mrs Weasley who had tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Harry asked, trying to fight back tears of his own.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, one of her spells hit her and sent her flying through the stone rubble. Madam Pomfrey is coming to check on her as soon as she can." replied Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley came over and gave his wife a reassuring hug.

"She's going to be ok Molly."

Harry knew how Mrs Weasley must be feeling. She had already lost one of her children today and that had crushed her, she couldn't bear to lose her daughter as well. Harry couldn't lose her either. He loved her, he hadn't told her or anyone else but over the past few months whilst he had been apart from her she was all he thought of. He had watched her wander the halls of Hogwarts on the Marauder's Map wishing that everything was over and he could be back with her. It scared him that he might lose her.

Madam Pomfrey finally made her way over to Ginny.

"Let me take a look at her." She said.

She checked her body for any broken bones and examined the cuts on her head and chest.

"She has fractured her skull but her brain is not damaged, she has broken the ribs on the left side of her body and the cut on her chest is from where the spell hit, that can be fixed easily."

Madam Pomfrey managed to mend all of her broken bones and heal all of her wounds fairly quickly.

"I don't know how long it will be before she wakes up. Sometimes it can be in a few hours, sometimes a few days, it may even be a week but I believe that she will make a full recovery."

Harry felt relieved hearing the news. They could be together; he wasn't going to lose her.

"I feel that we should move her to somewhere a little more comfortable to help with her recovery, unfortunately the hospital wing has been destroyed during the battle but I think the Gryffindor Common Room was left in good shape, we should move her to one of the beds in the dormitories." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

Together, Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley helped carry Ginny up to the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked just as it had a year ago the last time he was there. You could almost forget that a battle had just taken place.

They tucked her in one of the beds up in the dormitories. Mrs Weasley ordered her family to go and get some rest in one of the other dorms whilst she stayed with Ginny. She tried to make Harry get some rest as well but he was adamant he was staying by Ginny's side.

Once he and Mrs Weasley were left alone with Ginny she turned to Harry.

"She's very lucky to have you" she said as she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

Harry didn't reply he just smiled back at her. 'I'm lucky to have her' he thought to himself.

They spent hours sat with Ginny. Mrs Weasley was asking him what had really happened over the past few months. She explained how she had listened to the radio and read the Daily Prophet to try and find out where they were and what they were doing. He explained some of it to her but left out a lot knowing that she wouldn't want to know the danger Ron had been in after losing Fred and how Ginny was at the moment.

As night began to fall outside, Mrs Weasley began to yawn.

"Get some rest, I'll stay with her." Harry said.

She sat there for a few moments deciding whether or not to leave her daughter's side but then got up and went to join her family in the other dorm.

Harry sat there holding Ginny's hand for a few more hours before he began to feel drowsy as well. He hadn't slept in over 48 hours but with everything that had gone on he hadn't realised how tired he was. He shut his eyes and began to relax. Suddenly, he felt a small squeeze on his hand. His eyes shot open to see Ginny's brown eyes staring back at him.

"What did I miss?" she asked smiling up at him.

"It's over, we won" he replied.

She pulled on his hand, motioning him to climb into the bed with her. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately. After a few moments they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you." he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"You're not losing me that easily." She smiled back at him, stroking his cheek.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"A little sore but not too bad."

"Is everyone else ok?" she asked.

"Yes they are all fine."

He reached down and kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"These past few months away from you have made me realise something." He began.

"What?" she asked.

"It's made me realise that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm never leaving you're side every again."

She kissed him more lovingly than any kiss they had shared before.

"I love you" she said as they broke apart.

"I love you too" he replied.

They spent the hour talking, kissing and cuddling before they both dropped to sleep in each other's arms. Harry knew that this was the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
